The present invention relates generally to textile fabrics and methods of producing such fabrics. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrally fabricated textile fabric characterized basically by a liquid permeable non-absorbent layer at one fabric face and a liquid retaining absorbent fabric at the opposite fabric face and to a method of warp knitting such a fabric.
In the fabrication of various products ranging from athletic wear and other similar apparel items such as active wear and sportswear to such diverse items as diapers, incontinence garments, bed pads, chair pads and various other articles, it is desirable that the article have a high affinity for liquid absorption without producing an uncomfortably wet feel at the exposed liquid-receiving surface of the article. Traditional athletic garments and other active wear may be provided with a fleece or pile surface facing the wearer's body and be fabricated of cotton for this purpose. Conventional diapers, incontinence garments and pads, and like articles provide one or more relatively thick layers of a highly absorbent material, e.g., non-woven cotton batting, with a non-absorbent yet liquid-permeable barrier covering the liquid-receiving surface of the absorbent material. One common type of barrier is a surface-brushed polyester textile fabric. The layer or layers of batting or other absorbent material and the barrier are separately fabricated and subsequently attached together in a separate stitching or similar procedure. A liquid impervious backing is typically attached to cover the surface of the absorbent material opposite the barrier to prevent leakage of absorbed liquid.
Liquid absorbing articles of the aforementioned type generally perform acceptably for their intended purpose, but nevertheless suffer certain disadvantages. Athletic garments and active wear generally have relatively good absorbent qualities but nevertheless produce a wet feel when any significant amount of liquid is absorbed. With diapers and incontinence garments and pads, as mentioned, a relatively thick layer of the absorbent material must generally be utilized to provide an acceptable capacity for liquid absorption. Further, the necessity of attaching a separately fabricated barrier to the absorbent material increases the overall expense of fabrication of such articles.